


World's Okayest Brother

by GallifreyanFairytale



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, F/M, Non-Graphic Violence, OQ Prompt Party, OQ Prompt Party 2018, baby hood is called riley in this, bc listen, i'm not about the whole robin is dead and zelena raises robin 2.0 life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 20:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14028270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanFairytale/pseuds/GallifreyanFairytale
Summary: For day one of OQ Prompt Party Week 2018, based on prompt 152"Henry getting into trouble for fighting and defending Peanut's honor when some kids start badmouthing her"





	World's Okayest Brother

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in an AU where Robin didn't die, he and Regina are raising Baby Hood, and they named Baby Hood Riley. Riley is probably about 1 - 1 1/2 in this.
> 
> Trigger warning for one mention of r*pe, in reference to Riley

Henry wasn’t usually one to get into fights with school bullies. He would just shrug whatever they said off and walk away. There would always be kids who didn’t think his mom deserved redemption, or kids who thought he must be spoiled because his family was made up of the Heroes everyone was always praising for saving the town. Henry had learned to just roll his eyes and carry on with his life. It just wasn’t worth it, because a reaction from him was exactly what the bullies wanted.

 

Henry discovered that even he had limits, though, and the limit was Riley. Kids could poke and prod at Henry with their words all they wanted, but the minute Henry heard kids bad mouthing Riley, he snapped.

 

Henry and Violet were eating lunch, talking about the English test they’d just finished taking and comparing what answers they’d put for the confusing questions and why. A group of kids sat down at a nearby table and began a very loud conversation about their opinions on the heroes of Storybrooke, beginning with Snow and Charming. Henry wasn’t sure if they were being loud so he could hear them once they got to Regina, or if they just had naturally loud voices. He didn’t really care.

 

He was able to ignore their conversation right up until they got to talking about Zelena. Not that Henry cared about their opinions of Zelena (he had his own reasons to dislike her), but talking about Zelena lead them to talking about Riley and that was when things went south.

 

“I can’t believe Regina lets that  _ thing _ live in her house,” one of the kids said, lowering his voice only slightly. “I wouldn’t blame her if she kicked her out as soon as she can.”

 

“I’m surprised she hasn’t already left her on the streets," another kid said. "That’s what I would do. I mean, Riley’s got no right to live with them as far as I’m concerned. If that witch wants to take her in, fine, but don’t put that off on Regina. She’s got her own kids to take care of.”

 

Henry clenched his fists and Violet put a hand on Henry’s arm. “They’re not worth it,” Violet reminded him. Henry wished that reminder was enough.

 

“I can’t believe they’re talking about her like Riley’s conception was her fault. If they’re going to blame someone, at least blame Zelena, or even Robin. But not Riley.”

 

“I know, but you’ve just gotta let them talk. It’s not like what they’re saying has any truth to it.”

 

Henry knew that, but it didn’t make him any less upset. He wanted to just ignore the conversation, but he couldn’t. Riley was his basically sister, and he didn’t exactly feel like letting those kids get away with bad mouthing his sister because of something she couldn’t control. He was going to just get up and leave so he didn’t have to deal with it until he heard the name he was afraid of hearing.

 

“I can’t wait til she goes to school and everyone calls her Rape Baby.”

 

Violet didn’t even bother trying to stop Henry from standing up and going over to the table. She was generally a pacifist, but that was going a bit too far, even for her.

 

“Why don’t you guys pick on someone you actually know?”

 

Everyone at the table looked up at Henry. The kid who’d spoken was the one to respond, “We know enough. I can’t believe  _ you  _ let that thing in your house. Don’t you have any dignity?”

 

“It’s not Riley’s fault she was born into the circumstances she was,” Henry replied, trying to keep his voice steady. “If you want to blame someone for Riley, why don’t you blame someone who actually had some amount of control over the situation?”

 

The kid stood up so he was standing over Henry, as he was several inches taller. Henry didn’t back away. “Why don’t  _ you  _ pick on someone your own size?”

 

“I’m not picking on you; just correcting you. I think it’s important everyone knows Riley is not at fault for her circumstances.”

 

“‘Correcting’?” The boy sneered. “We don’t need correcting. It doesn’t take much to know that ‘Riley’ is nothing more than a mistake that never should have been born. She’s just the Ra--”

 

“She’s a person, just as much as you are!” Henry interrupted, his voice getting louder. 

 

“She’s not, she’s--”

 

Henry wasn’t really sure why he did it, but he swung his clenched fist at the boy’s face, surprising both of them. After he realized what he’d done, Henry stepped backwards and looked down at his fist in shock.

 

“Oh, so this is how we’re doing it?” Was the boy’s response. He would have hit Henry and probably caused a black eye if Violet hadn’t pulled Henry out of the way. The boy kept coming towards them, though, but Henry hadn’t meant to start a fight, so he wasn’t prepared when the boy’s fist hit his mouth. Henry stumbled backwards, but the boy just swung again.

 

It was Violet who stepped between them before a teacher could get there and caught the boy’s fist in her hand, which clearly shocked the boy. She didn’t say anything, but she pushed him back a bit, which was only possible because he was so surprised Violet had managed to catch his punch.

 

By that time, a teacher had arrived and escorted all three of them down to the principal’s office.

 

\--

 

After both Henry and the other boy agreed Violet was only involved because she was trying to stop the fight, she was sent back to class without any punishment. 

 

Henry admitted to throwing the first punch, but he didn’t let it go unnoted why the fight started in the first place. However, talking bad about someone who doesn’t even go to school isn’t against any rule, so the boy got off easy while Henry got the worst of the punishment. But since he owned up to it and apologized (lying through gritted teeth, but technically an apology nonetheless), he got away without a suspension. He did, however, have after school detention for two weeks and both sets of parents were going to receive a phone call about what had happened.

 

\--

 

When Henry got home, he wanted to just go to his room and hope his mom wouldn’t say anything, but Regina stopped him before he could even step towards the staircase.

 

“Oh no, you’re not going up there until we talk about what happened at school today.”

 

Henry sighed and set his backpack at the bottom of the stairs before following his mother into the living room so they could ‘talk’.

 

When he got there, Regina was on the couch and the TV showed a paused image of _Blue’s Clues_. Henry knew Roland didn’t get home until after he did, and Regina definitely hadn’t been watching _Blue’s Clues_ for the fun of it, so she must have been watching it with Riley.

 

“Sit down and tell me exactly what happened today that caused you to punch someone. You aren’t usually like this, Henry.”

 

“I know.” Henry looked at the ground, more disappointed in himself for disappointing Regina than he was for actually punching the boy. He told Regina what happened and how he’d really just wanted to tell the kids off and sit down; not get into a fight, but things escalated and then he’d ended up in the principal’s office.

 

Regina pursed her lips. She was quiet for several moments before she finally spoke: “You know this won’t be the last time something like this happens.”

 

“I know.”

 

“And you can’t get into a fight every time it does, because you might not get off so easy next time. I don’t want you getting suspended or expelled.”

 

“I know.”

 

Regina sighed and brought Henry into a hug, which surprised Henry. “I’m glad you want to stand up for Riley, but there are other ways to do it. Don’t lash out like this next time, please.”

 

“I’ll try my best,” Henry promised. “I just… She’s basically my sister, and I feel like I need to protect her since she’s too young to protect herself. And I don’t want people to think it’s okay to call her… you know…”

 

“I understand. I’m glad you’re standing up for her. I know the circumstances aren’t… ideal, but…”

 

“Yeah. Nothing about any of this is ideal. But you gotta just live the life you’ve got sometimes, I guess.”

 

Regina smiled at that. “I guess so.”

 

The moment was interrupted by Riley toddling into the living room, giggling. Robin arrived shortly after her and said, “Sorry, I looked away for a second and she was gone.”

 

Regina rolled her eyes and picked Riley up. “She sounds exactly like her mother.” Regina looked back at Robin, “Henry and I are done talking now anyways, so you’re fine. Turns out it was a bit of a misunderstanding, and Henry knows better than to use violence as a response again.”

 

“Yep,” Henry agreed.

 

Robin nodded. “Alright.” He walked over to Regina and put his arm around her. “Well, Roland has been begging to go to the library, so I was wondering if you two wanted to come with us as soon as Roland gets home from school?”

 

Henry grinned. “Yeah!” He then looked over at Regina. “Can we, Mom?”

 

“Sure. But take your backpack to your room first because I know you didn’t do that after you got home.”

 

“Okay.” Henry dashed off to go put his backpack in his bedroom.

 

“So what happened with Henry?” Robin asked as soon as the boy was out of earshot.

 

Regina looked down at Riley, who was playing with Regina’s hair. “He was trying to defend his little sister, just not exactly going about it right. I don’t think his reaction will be the same if it happens again, though.” Regina glanced back up at Robin. “You think it was okay that I let him off easy?”

 

“I think Henry’s a good kid with good intentions, and he usually doesn’t use violence to attempt to solve his problems, so yes. I do think you did the right thing.” Robin kissed Regina’s cheek. Riley stopped twisting her fingers in Regina’s hair long enough to lean over and reach for Robin’s hand. She grabbed onto Robin’s finger and Regina smiled.

 

This may not be the happy ending she had in mind (it was far from it, really), but life wasn’t always ideal. Riley wasn’t what she had in mind when Regina thought of a happy ending with Robin, but Riley was here either way, so Regina was going to love her just as she would love her own daughter, and she was going to be happy.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
